


Story!!! On Ice

by LiterxlTrxsh



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterxlTrxsh/pseuds/LiterxlTrxsh
Summary: The beginning of a war had started between the two kingdoms starting from the Nikiforov royal family and the single-handed King Phichit Chulanont.A bond between people were made, only to be broken, as original enemies, were made into allies.





	1. Le Parfum Des Fleurs

Guang-Hong's POV

My father was conversing with a man from North America. I am fourteen years old, as I was in the meadows of a vacation in France, as I was sitting next to my mother, who was picking the flowers in a basket, with one in her hair.

It was a secluded spot, as in the center, was my father, talking to the North American man, as I absorbed the peacefulness around the field of flowers, with the smell of the petals and the sweet aroma. The horizon was just what seemed to be a few feet away, as the sun was suspended high in the air.

"Guang-Hong," my mother called my name, as I turned to her, to see that my father was looking at me. "Your father wants to see you."

I nodded, as I stood up, walking through the field of flowers to stand next to my father, as I looked back at the North American man, who had a boy, about my age, maybe one or two years older than me, standing next to his father.

"My son, he is very, antisocial, so I want him to have your son as a friend as a part of our deal," my father said as I looked at the boy in shock, with the North American man smiling. 

The boy extended his hand towards me, as I was confused with this foreign greeting. "I'm Leo!" He said, with a tone of excitement as my father nudged me, hinting I was supposed to take his hand, which I did and shook slightly.

"I-I'm Guang-Hong," I said nervously as he did not let go of my hand for even a second, as we ran through the meadows. Even with his fast speed, I felt like I wasn't being dragged around, like I used to. I felt, like I was part of something.

"Let's play! I found something!" Leo exclaimed as my eyes widened in curiosity as he led me to a gigantic tree, that provided a great amount of shade, with the leaves rustling from high above. A squirrel running away from where it was sitting on the tree branch, and disappearing in the midst of the meadows, and a set of two swings on the surprisingly strong thick branch.

Leo jumped onto the right one as he began swinging his feet onto it. "Hop on!" Leo exclaimed as I reluctantly sat onto the left swing, as I tried to copy his motion, as I began to swing on the swing.

I looked down at my feet, as Leo started to hum. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" Leo asked as I shrugged my shoulder.

"I guess, not much. Draw, paint, and maybe watch my father train people," I said as I thought of the other times I had fun. "I like to help my mom cook, too."

"Oh, you can draw?!" Leo asked, intrigued. "What can you draw?" Leo asked as I looked at the sun up in the sky, that was hidden in the midst of the leaves of the tree.

"Landscape, like mountains, or meadows," I said as Leo looked at me with an expression of seriousness.

"Guang-Hong, you have to promise me something," Leo said as I looked back at him as he had the same serious expression on his face. "I've never had a friend, either. I only told my dad that I had dozens of friends because I didn't want to seem like a looser in front of someone like him. Don't tell him," Leo said as my eyes widened in shock.

Someone that looked as cool as him actually had no friends...

I nodded in agreement as I fidgeted with my fingers. "Um...can you promise me something, too?" I asked him as he looked at me with a polite smile, nodding. "Promise, we'll stay friends forever, and, we'll never turn against each other," I said as Leo held out his pinkie, nodding in agreement with a grin on his face.

"Of course!" He exclaimed as I looked at the pinkie in confusion. "It's called a pinkie swear," he explained. "You shake your pinkie with the other person to make a promise."

Without hesitation, I shook pinkies with him with my own, as I smiled at him. "I promise, to keep your secret," I said.

"And I promise, to protect you, as my friend forever," Leo said as I smiled at him, when suddenly, I heard a snap, as the rope on the swing broke. "Guang-Hong!" I heard him yell, before I fell off the swing, landing on something soft.

Not just landing, but, feeling something else soft land on my lips.

It was Leo, kissing me on accident...

My eyes were wide in shock as I quickly stood up. Dusting my shirt as I realized, that was my first kiss, which was accidental, which was sure to not count. 

Leo was still lying on the ground, covering his face in embarrassment, as he shook his head repeatedly. "No no no I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that and I feel like a stupid idiot," Leo said as I was still confused as I knelt by him, taking off the hands from his face, as he looked at me with his face red in embarrassment.

"It's...it's okay," I said with a smile on my face. "My mother taught me how to forgive people. Besides, it's a sign of our friendship, correct?" I asked him as he quickly sat up, cross-legged and shook his head, as he put his hand over his face again.

"I didn't mean to do that, and a kiss is more of a romantic thing. You probably wouldn't want a kiss from a stupid guy, and would probably be chasing after girls. Aaaah, this is a horrible first impression!" Leo exclaimed.

At this moment, I could not help but burst into laughter as he lifted his head, to look at me with his eyes popped open in shock. "You're acting like a hopeless mess! We can just be friends that, kiss! To put it in western terms!" I exclaimed as Leo looked at me with wide eyes of confusion.

"Guang-Hong! We're headed back to the hotel!" My mother exclaimed as we both stood up. Leo reluctantly gave me a bundle of bright-colored flowers, handing it to me, and putting one in my hair as he nodded.

"You should go," Leo said as I nodded, as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you soon, Guang-Hong," Leo said as I nodded, smiling.

"I'll see you later, too!" I exclaimed as Leo nodded, as I ran to my mother, who looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Who gave you the flowers?" My mom asked.

"Leo!" I exclaimed proudly, as my mom gave me an odd look, before softening up into a smile, as I waved at Leo, who was walking away to the opposite direction with his father.

And that, I realized, was when I developed feelings for Leo, was not a matter of friendship..

***************************************

"We found the culprit behind the jewelry heist in Japan. Here's all of the files you'll need for it to be," I said to my boss, as my partner in crime, Leo, stood next to me with a smirk on his face, as my boss nodded, looking through the files.

"We'll present this at court. Thank you, both of you, Guang-Hong and Leo," the boss said as I nodded, as the both of us were in the hotel room in Japan, where we stayed at to find the people of the heist.

Three years had passed since my first encounter with Leo. I had become much stronger after that, working as a spy for my dad's agency, as I was considered to be one of the best with Leo being my partner.

Finally, since we were out of public, we can be all lovey dovey like we were...

"Oh my gosh Leo I'm so sorry you had to get grazed on the shoulder are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder, as he sat on his side of the bed, with him letting out a wince, then later laughing, as he put his hand on top of mine.

"Guang-Hong don't worry about it. We found out who was doing all of the jewelry thievery, and we'll be done," Leo said as with his other hand, scarred and bruised, he caresses my cheek carefully. "I promised to protect you, didn't I?"

"Y-Yes you did, but, are you okay with it? You're getting hurt more than me!" I exclaimed as Leo chuckled, kissing me on the nose gently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Besides, you're the best at gathering intel in our agency," Leo said as he kissed me on the cheek. 

"Leo," I said firmly as he looked at me with a surprised look.

"Yes?" He asked as I put my hand on top of his, where he was caressing my cheek.

"Just, kiss me already," I said as he laughed softly, pressing his lips against mine gently, as I melted into the kiss after a long, hard day. I fell onto the bed with him, as, we just kissed.

When suddenly, a group of Japanese men barged into the room, with my father being among them, and holding Leo's father in handcuffs as we quickly broke out of the kiss.

"Out! Out you filthy American!" My father exclaimed as he ripped Leo out of my grip, trying to make him stay as I stood there, my eyes wide at the horrific scene, as they put him in handcuffs.

"Leo!" I yelled as he tried to break free from the grip they had on him, which, of course, he struggled with.

"Guang-Hong!" Leo exclaimed back as he let out a smile. "Remember our promise!" Leo said as I nodded, with my father taking out two files, injecting a dose in both Leo and his father as the Japanese men took him away.

"Wh-What's going on? Father, why did you do that?!" I asked in confusion as my dad sighed.

"The Japanese, have a policy. War is about to begin, and no one from the West that is capable of a gun is supposed to be here, and are sent to prison," my father explained as he began to yell at the Japanese in a different language.

I stood there. In shock. They had just took away my best friend.

No, my boyfriend away from me. Just like that. Because of a stupid war that had to be going on. I lost the only happiness I had, and the first friend I ever made in my life. 

Since I was capable, I had to fight. I had to fight for Leo, and one day, take a bullet for him like he did for me. One day, he'll be free from the prison, and we can see each other again.

All I have to do, is fight.


	2. Chapter 2: On Love:Eros

Viktor's POV

*before War beginning*

I am a prince of Europe, with my father, who had died recently. My right hand man is a man two years younger than me named Christophe, as I had tied my long hair into a ponytail, looking through my map with Chris.

I am heading to Japan to have a meeting with the King of Asia, Phichit Chulanont. My mother and father had warned me about how Phichit was a very friendly king, so I would have to smile and start up conversations with him.

"We are headed here," I said, pointing to the island of Japan, as I smirked. "Maybe I'll even find myself a wife," I said as Chris chuckled.

"Please, Prince Viktor, you don't need to lie," Chris said as I sighed, nodding and rolling up the map.

"Or, husband," I said wth emphasis as I heard the bells ring on the ship.

"Land ho!" The men on the ship yelled as I could hear the sound of traditional Japanese music in the distance as I saw the land, with a smile on my face.

I saw that people were greeting us from Japan. To see, that they all had a welcome smile on my face. "Welcome Prince Viktor!" They all exclaimed at once, as I smiled, waving at them, and throwing roses at them. At this moment, I could hear them talk about me.

"Wow he's so handsome in person!"

"He's so cute, and his smile could warm up all of Russia!"

"Oh my goodness he's hot!"

"I'm swooning!"

I chuckled as I walked away from the crowd, to be in the face of King Phichit, who had a smile on his face. "Hello, Prince Viktor! I'm King Phichit! My escorts can take you to the place we're meeting!" He exclaimed as I nodded, stepping into the vehicle, as a shy man was sitting next to the King, as he looked at me with a shy smile on his face. "Go on, Yuri! Introduce yourself!" The king exclaimed as he reluctantly nodded.

"U-Um, I'm Yuri Katsuki. I-I'm not that important to be introduced, I'm just a servant," he said reluctantly as I shook my head, giving him a polite smile, and handing him the last rose I had.

"Nonsense! Just because I'm a prince, and Phichit here is a king, doesn't make you anymore special," I said as Phichit nodded in agreement, giving Yuri a pat on the back.

"Viktor here is absolutely right!" Phichit said, talking to Yuri as he stared at the rose in shock.

"Thank you," Yuri said as I nodded.

"I can tell we'll get along very well," I said as Phichit nodded in agreement, as Chris was next to me, shaking his hand with Phichit.

"I am Viktor's right-hand man, Christophe. You can call me Chris for short," he said as Phichit nodded, and Yuri reluctantly shook hands with Chris as well, who gave Yuri a smirk.

I took out files of paper, as I decided to have a meeting here in the meantime. "My father wanted to discuss a deal with you before he passed, so, I'm here as the next person," I admitted as I looked at the papers. "As the king of Asia, and Russia being a Eurasia country, we were thinking of opening up the Silk Road again for trading, which will benefit both of our sides," I said as Phichit chuckled.

"Of course, I see no problem with that. I need to check with the other officials to see if they agree," Phichit said as Yuri nodded in agreement, with Phichit sighing. "You know, you are much more kinder that your father. He was as cold as Russian ice," Phichit said and shuddered as I laughed.

"People used to call him that from Russia, actually. When I was a child, they used to call me snowflake," I said as Phichit laughed loudly, with Yuri joining in with a soft laugh, and Chris chuckling along.

"Wow imagine people calling you snowflake still! You can stay at the place where Yuri's parents own. Yuu-topia, I believe. We will be staying their too. By the way, didn't your father say something about you ice skating?" Phichit asked as Yuri's eyes lit up like fireworks.

I nodded as Phichit gasped. "Yuri here loves to ice skate! I would like to learn it, but I'm way too busy," Phichit said as Yuri looked at me with a smile on his face.

"There's an ice rink called Ice Palace. If you want, you could practice there," Yuri said as I clapped my hands together in excitement.

"Perfect! You can skate along with me!" I exclaimed as Yuri's eyes were wide in shock as I nodded, with Yuri a stammering mess, looking reluctant.

"W-Well I would love to but I have to work and..," Yuri trailed off with Phichit laughing, giving him another pat on the back.

"Go with him! I'll discuss the matter with the officials. Consider it a part of your work, but fun!" Phichit exclaimed as Yuri nodded.

"Thank you, Phichit," Yuri said as he nodded.

As soon as we got down, I was running towards the Ice Palace as soon as I saw it as I was greeted with a young family known as the 'Nishigoris'. 

"Ohayo, Yuko-San, Takeshi-San. Axel, Lutz, and Loop," Yuri said as the whole family gave him a huge hug, yelling out his name.

"We missed you!" The woman exclaimed, I believe named Yuko.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" The man named Takeshi said.

"Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!" The triplets exclaimed as Yuri hugged them back, before letting them go.

"I missed you guys, too. Sorry, it's been so hectic since Prince Viktor coming to Japan, with King Phichit traveling to all parts of Asia," Yuri explained as I waved at the family.

"Hello!" I exclaimed as all of a sudden all of them took a bow.

"Your majesty," they said as I jumped, shaking my head.

"N-No there's no need to do that, really! Just call me Viktor!" I exclaimed as they gasped, and nodded in agreement. "Come on, Yuri! Let's go and skate!" I exclaimed as Yuri nodded, as we went inside to put on a pair of ice skates, as we stepped onto the ice rink, Yuri chuckling.

"I miss this," Yuri said, as he glided across the ice.

He was so, graceful...

I glided next to him, as he smiled, looking down at the ice. "I miss being able to skate, since I rarely get to," Yuri said as he turned, as we skated around the whole rink.

"I haven't skated in a while either. It feels relaxing, no?" I asked as he nodded.

"It does," he said.

In the rink, he treats me like a normal person. Maybe it was because he was so calm, and cool since he was on the ice, as he continued to skate.

"W-Woah!" He exclaimed, loosing his balance, as we were in he middle of the rink, grabbing a hold of me, clinging onto my arm as he dragged me down onto the ice, as I landed on top of him.

I saw a closer glimpse of his face, as he looked flustered, and just inches close to, the perfect kiss...

"I think I have fallen for you, Katsuki Yuri," I said as his eyes were wide, as he began to stammer in shock.

"F-Fallen? W-Well you did fall and it was my fault. Do you mean that?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, Yuri. I've fallen in love, with you," I announced as he put his hands over his mouth in shock.

"I-I um..," Yuri trailed off as I kissed him on the forehead, and his face grew even redder.

I got up from the ice, and extended a hand out to him. "You can reject me if you like. Like I said, I am a normal person," I told Yuri as he shook his head, reluctantly taking my hand.

"You...you showed me a new world! I used to be, constantly depressed, and, sad. You taught me, that I had meaning in the little time you knew me, and I'm grateful for that," Yuri said as he reluctantly held onto my hand for a longer time.

The both of us, gliding across the ice together as I gave him a half smile. "So, a yes or no?" I asked him as Yuri held both of my hands, as we were standing in the middle of the ice again.

"It's a yes, Viktor."

***************************************

I woke up the next morning, with a flash. Next to me, was...

Yuri naked?!

I quickly woke up, slipping on my clothes before he woke up, as I looked at myself in the mirror, my long hair all over my head, as I looked like a crazy person.

Did we..?

I remember and we did...

I heard Yuri wake up, covered in hickeys as I gave myself a face slap and he woke up, alarmed at what he saw as my eyes were wide. "G-Good morning Yuri!" I exclaimed as he covered himself quickly with the blanket.

"Oh my, d-did we..?" Yuri trailed off as I nodded, as he went back to bed, putting his face in his pillow. "We did...it wasn't a dream..."

"Rise and shine Yuri!" Phichit exclaimed outside as I was buttoning up my shirt. He bursted into the room to find the scene.

A guy with an unbuttoned shirt and another naked under the bedsheets...

Phichit took out a camera and quickly took a picture. "Wh-What the hell, Phichit?!" I exclaimed as he laughed.

"Don't worry I won't be able to show anyone! Besides, I knew it was bound to happen when the both of you got drunk at the banquet of celebrating Prince Viktor's arrival!" Phichit exclaimed and walked off, giggling as I passed Yuri a shirt and pants as I was already dressed, just having to comb my long hair.

"Wake up, Yuri! Today's a good day!" I exclaimed as I opened the windows, Yuri shielding his eyes from the bright light.

"I want to sleep..," Yuri muttered as I sighed, going back into the bed, laying down next to him.

"I guess it can't be helped, I'll just join you. I'm really tired after last night," I said and closed my eyes, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good night, Yuri."

"Viktor!" I heard Chris exclaim as he walked into the room, as I gave him a glare.

"Have you heard of knocking?" I muttered as I got up, with Chris having the papers in his hands, as we conversed in the lounge, where we were the only ones there.

"Well, have you read through the papers thoroughly?" Chris asked me in a tone of angriness, handing me the papers, and pointed to the section.

After the Silk Road is reestablished, that will give us a perfect time to attack them, and steal all of there goods. Either that, or overtax them.

"You have to be kidding me..," I said, looking at the paper with wide eyes. "They'll suffer!" I exclaimed as Chris shook his head.

"That's why they called your father Russian ice," Chris said as I gave him the papers.

"Tell Phichit to cancel it. I am not dealing with this cruelty," I said as Chris nodded, running as fast as he could to where Phichit was eating his breakfast. I went back to the room where I was staying at, and grabbed the knife I had.

I looked at myself in the mirror again, as I looked at the knife, which I slowly inched towards my hair.

I cut it all off, as I continued to cut my hair. I needed to forget my past, and all that was happening. "Viktor!" I heard Yuri exclaim as he held my hand with the knife, as he kept me from cutting even more of my hair. "I knew from King Phichit that you treasured your long hair! Why are you cutting it off?"

"I need to leave my past behind, like this hair," I said as I held a strand in my other hand, as I looked back at him, wth the bangs of my hair covering one of my eyes. "Yuri...my father tricked me into the deal that he was making with Phichit," I said as I cut my hair again, to make it even.

I put down the knife, and held both of his hands. "Yuri I am no longer the Prince of Russia. I resign from it," I said as I pulled him into a tight hug. "I want to stay with you than be in that horrid place. I want to be with you, and skate with you," I said as I get tears run down my cheeks. 

"Yuri I love you, with all of my heart," I said as I heard him gasp.

"Viktor, you're crying," he said as he released me from the hug, and wiped my hearts away with his warm, gently hand, giving me a reassuring smile. "I love you too, Viktor, and nothing will ever change that," he said as I pulled him closer to me, and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was, passionate. I could not describe it, but this is what I felt about with Yuri. I was madly in love with him, as I wanted to stay close by him, as long as I live.

I abandoned my own country, just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what to put for notes so I'm just going to leave this here...


	3. Stay Close To Me (Letters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kind of a filler

Dear Yuri Plisetsky,

As one of my underlings, as I was great friends with your grandfather, Nikolai, I would like to tell you something before you are deployed for war.

Find love, that I like to call Agape. Even I know you are a young, cold-blooded warrior, it is important to find love, and a reason for why you are fighting.

Find your agape. I will no longer be able to have personal training sessions with you since after I write this, I will no longer be connected to Russia, for I have abandoned it before the war. 

Fight strong, and come back for the one you love.

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Guang-Hong,

I have heard of you having great spy skills from King Phichit. I would like to notify you that I have a request for you.

Go to the base in Russia at St. Petersburg, where you will find a mastermind named Georgi Popovich and a cunning woman named Mika Babicheva. They will be your enemies. If you are able to get the information from them and returned to King Phichit...

I will free Leo de la Iglesia from his prison for you.

He is held captive at their base and was recently moved. The both of you can me joined together again, if you complete this mission.

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Seung-Gil Lee,

There will be an ice show in Japan at Ice Palace before the war will start. It can't be cancelled since the date was already set. You are one of the dancers on the ice show correct?

The king must participate, even though he cannot ice skate. A few of his servants know how to ice skate, but cannot teach. I ice skate myself, but I too, can't teach.

I heard you're a natural, so you would have no problem teaching the very king of Asia how to ice skate.

You have a week. (By the way he is very friendly!)

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Georgi Popovich,

I will make a trade to you.

I will give you the information that my father had on the Silk Road given to you from Christophe Giometti, my right-hand man. 

In exchange you will free the prisoner, Leo de la Iglesia. He will also work for you for a certain amount of time before you let him go. Him and his father.

I will know if you do this from Christophe giving me the word.

Also, to add to the deal, I have intel on Anya. And unless you free him, then she will still remain convinced that you were a bad man.

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Leo de la Iglesia,

This is the former prince of Russia. I would like to let you know that you will not need to loose hope.

You're longtime ally, Guang-Hong will come to save you.

I have sent a letter to Georgi Popovich that you will be convinced to work for him for a temporary amount of time. Just a few more days until Guang-Hong comes and the two of you will be free.

Unfortunately I cannot be there to help you, but just go your way. Ways to get past Georgi is to console him about his ex girlfriend, Anya. I'll be off now, and good luck.

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Jean-Jacques Leroy (JJ),

I have resigned from my position and even being part of the royal family. Of course, you were a trusted ally and person to both my father and mother.

Show the officials and guards this letter to show that I have given you permission to be the new king of Russia. 

You can even refer to yourself as 'King JJ' but please don't abuse our staff.

I trust you to be responsible with this high duty, and to be able to fight for your country as long as you wish.

Of course, I remember when you were always having dreams of being king.

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Otabek Altin,

Hero of Kazakhstan! You're famous for being one of the youngest soldiers in your country! I must say I am impressed being one of the top in your class, minus your age!

There is one favor I ask you. Both the people of Kazakhstan and Russia will be training together. There is a boy, three years younger than you, 15 almost 16, named Yuri Plisetsky. 

The both of you will be allied, and since the two of you are close in age, you will fight during the same time and deployed at the same area. 

I need you to watch him, because of his age, and yours, he'll trust you the most. Yuri had been having trouble to make friends from what I observed.

I need you to protect him, too since he is very young.

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Michele Cripsno,

Read this letter before you get deployed. This is one of the most important things that I have ever written in my life.

In the area of China you will be fighting in, there is a time machine hidden at the bottom of the Great Wall. 

Use it to prevent the war from happening by erasing what was on my father's files that said explosions on it.

Put the year as 1937, and go back to where my father was at his meeting with King Phichit and erase the information he had written down.

That is how to prevent the war. It is the only way.

However, if somehow a futuristic time traveler is there, the time machine can only be used once.

If you run into him, there is nothing you can do, but that will be okay.

~Viktor Nikiforov

Dear Katsuki Yuri-

"Viktor? What are you doing?" Yuri asked as I looked at him, peering over my shoulder to see what I was doing as I chuckled, folding over his letter that I was not able to finish.

"Chris is going back to his neutral hometown after this. But since I resigned from being king, he no longer needs to be my right hand man, so he's going all around the world to help me with these letters before the war for me," I said as Yuri pointed to the blank one with his name on it.

"Why are you writing one for me?" He asked as I stood up, holding Yuri in my arms, resting my chin on his head.

"It's for later, but I promise, I'm not leaving you, I'm staying as close by you as possible," I said as I looked back at Yuri's sweet face, and kissed him on the lips gently.

I could feel in the kiss, that he seemed troubled, as I broke apart from the kiss, and held his hand. "Yuri? What's wrong?" I asked him as Yuri shrugged.

"I feel like it's my fault, that you're having to start over again, and you're no longer living in a wealthy family, and living in a lower class because of me..," Yuri said as I shook my head, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I wanted that to happen. My family was known for being cold-hearted. I thought that was how I was supposed to be, ever since I was a child, but it never happened," I said and gently caressed his cheek. "When I came to Japan, you introduced to me, my true nature, and how kind-hearted people are like. Thank you for that," I said as Yuri nodded, with a smile on his face.

"And thank you for what you've shown me too, Viktor," he said as I leaned in for another kiss, only to be interrupted, by someone knocking on the door.

"Viktor? I'll be off now," Chris said as I nodded, going over to my desk, having the completed letters, and opened the door, with Yuri running off to Phichit. 

"I'll miss you, Chris," I said and gave him a hug after giving him the letters, with Chris patting my back. "I'll miss having my right hand with me. At least you're safe," I said as Chris nodded, as we broke away from the hug, and gave me a thumbs up.

"Also, all the ones with the military members are already at the Russian base with Georgi Popovich, where Leo is also in the prison. Seung-Gil Lee is in Korea," I explained as Chris sighed, giving me a smirk.

"I'll see you once all of this war is over," Chris said and walked away, as I sat back at my desk, looking at the letter I was writing to Katsuki Yuri.

Dear Katsuki Yuri,

I will stay close to you as much as I can, and applied for a job as the King's servant to stay with you for an even longer time!

Besides, I am madly in love with you.

I plan on marrying you after the war.

It's been my dream ever since the first time I kissed you. To marry Katsuki Yuri. I bought rings in advanced already. :) and I hope that we can ice skate until the end, until our feet will grow numb, and we're old, on rocking chairs, as we laugh at the past we had.

Once all of this blows over, I will ask to marry you.

Because I am in love with you, Katsuki Yuri.

~Viktor Nikiforov


	4. The King and the Skater

Phichit's POV

I was miserable.

I needed my mother, my father by my side. They always helped me when I was just a prince. I felt so special being a prince. But, being a king? I cannot handle it.

War was going to happen soon. Because I declared it, and all of the officials of Asia had agreed. It was the only way to settle this, if this was how the people there agreed to.

But nonetheless, I still had to put a smile on my face.

"King Phichit!" I heard someone exclaim, for it to be Minami, from the dance studio of Japan. "The dancers for the ice show have arrived!"

I put a smile on my face. "Of course! Bring them in!" I exclaimed as only one of them came in. A man from Korea, that I remember watching one of his shows. "Ah, Seung-Gil Lee! I remember you from the show last year!" I exclaimed as he bowed, holding out a letter received from him.

"I have been appointed to teach you how to ice skate for the ice show. It is my honor, your majesty," he said as I looked at the letter, to see it was a handwritten request from Viktor Nikiforov. 

"Wow! Can you really teach me in a week?" I asked as Seung-Gil Lee nodded in confidence as I clapped my hands in excitement. "That's great! I needed help on that!" I exclaimed as Seung-Gil Lee nodded. 

We were escorted to the ice palace as the Nishigoris bowed, as I looked at the place in confusion. "Um, how do you tie the laces?" I asked Seung-Gil Lee as he sighed, still having that blank expression he always does on his face. 

"I'll do it for you," he said, getting down on one knee, and tying my ice skates.

"Come on, Phichit I'll teach you! So you make the bunnies...and tie them together like a present!"

My eyes were wide as I chuckled, to see that he finished. "Thank you! It must be so childish of me, to not know how to tie my own laces!" I exclaimed as Seung-Gil Lee shrugged.

"It's normal. I had trouble when I first tried to put on ice skates," Seung-Gil Lee said as I stood up, even having trouble on balancing on the padding as I took one step onto the ice rink, immediately holding onto the edge.

Seung-Gil Lee on the other hand, had no problem, gliding onto the ice, as he extended a hand to me. "I'll teach you, King Phichit, don't worry," Seung-Gil Lee said as I reluctantly took his hand, as I was having trouble gliding onto the ice.

I fell a few times, with him luckily catching me those times. So actually, I never fell. He refused to fall, as I was able to use him as kind of like the edge of the rink. He taught me how to push off with my skates, and how to glide across the ice.

It took a lot of work, but it was okay, as I was able to glide. 

"Yay! Phichit you did it! Your father and I are so proud of you!"

"Don't worry! You'll be a little rusty at first, but you'll get the hang of it! Think about how we're right behind you, Phichit! You won't fall! We won't let you!"

"Stop stop stop!" I exclaimed as I banged my head against the wall of the rink without even thinking as Seung-Gil Lee looked at me, with his expression still blank, but his eyes filled with concern. "Get out of my head get out of my head!"

"Was it something I did, your majesty? I'm sorry if I angered you," Seung-Gil Lee said ask shook my head, laying on the ice, as I covered my face in embarrassment as I began to cry. 

"Don't cry, Phichit! Even though we'll just be leaving for a few weeks! We'll come back as soon as possible!" 

"We love you, Phichit!"

"They never came back...they never came back..," I said in between my cries as I felt someone move my hands away from my face, with Seung-Gil Lee looking very concerned.

"I see, I see. I know who you're talking about, but it's okay. You will see them again, don't worry Phichit," Seung-Gil Lee said, as I teared up even more.

"They...they told me...that it was okay...that they would never let me fall..., and you...you didn't let me fall so I remembered them...," I said as Seung-Gil Lee looked at me with wide eyes. "And, a war was started because of me! And, since I'm the king...I-I might get captured! Or worse I... I might die!" I exclaimed. "I won't see Yuri, Minami, Guang-Hong, Viktor, any of them!" I yelled as Seung-Gil Lee put a hand on my shoulder.

The warmth of his hand, gave me a sudden shock since I was laying on the ice. "King Phichit, it will all be okay, it will all be okay," Seung Gil-Lee said as I shook my head.

"Will it? Will it be okay?" I asked him as Seung-Gil Lee nodded.

"It will, I promise. It will all be okay. Just, let wars be wars, and you'll be fine. Don't worry," Seung-Gil Lee said as he extended a hand. "It will all blow over soon."

I took it, and pulled Seung-Gil Lee into a hug and sobbed on his shoulders. "Thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him closer. He seemed shocked with the hug, for some reason, with Seung-Gil Lee nodding as soon as I broke away from the hug.

"Why don't we take a break for now?" Seung-Gil Lee asked as I nodded in agreement, as we sat in the seats outside of the ice rink, as Seung-Gil Lee handed me a water, which I started chugging down. "What was that you did?" Seung-Gil Lee asked as I shrugged, looking at the rink.

"Me spilling out my emotions?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Not that, when you got up and did a thing. What was that called?" He asked as I chuckled, looking at him in the eye, as he was dead serious.

"It's a hug. It's used to express friendship," I said as he mimicked my shrug, looking at the water bottle he had in his hands.

"Friendship...never heard of that before... is there a level above Friendship?" Seung-Gil Lee asked as I nodded.

"Well...there's best friends! Sorry, Yuri's already that. Best friends make fun of each other and don't get hurt! Also, they protect each other like siblings! Then, there's...the romantic level! Where you kiss, which is lip contact, hold hands, uh, I don't know you just love each other!" I exclaimed as Seung-Gil Lee still looked confused.

"Love? What's that?" He asked, as he was serious again, as I was filled with confusion.

"It's a mixture of feelings. I can't really explain it myself," I admitted as Seung-Gil Lee had suddenly gave me a gentle peck on the lips as I looked at him with wide eyes of shock.

"So, like that?" Seung-Gil Lee asked as I nodded, fidgeting with my fingers and looking down at my shoes nervously. 

"Y-Yeah..," I stuttered as he nodded.

"Then I shall be above the friendship level, to show you my gratitude, for teaching me things," Seung-Gil Lee said as my eyes were wide as he bowed his head, as I shook my head rapidly.

"W-Well...I uh..," I turned into a stammering mess, as I finished the rest of the water, looking at him with my heart swelling in anticipation. Anticipation for nothing else to happen, as he put his hand on top of mine as he gave me a, smile.

And I knew very well that Seung-Gil Lee does not at all smile. "Let's continue then, King Phichit," he said as I chuckled.

"If you want to be in the level above friendship, then feel free to call me Phichit!" I exclaimed as he nodded, as I took a step on the ice, feeling calm to be on the ice again.

"Then I will, Phichit," he said as he began to teach me the different moves on the ice.

***

"Yuri! I need your help!" I exclaimed, barging into his room again as I let out a loud gasp to find Viktor and Yuri just an inch close to kissing. "Carry on," I said, taking another picture with my camera and closing the door as Yuri came out of the room in a split second. 

"I'm sorry...Phichit..," he said, gasping for air as I bit my nails in nervousness. "Are you okay?" Yuri asked as I shook my head, covering my face in embarrassment.

"You know the guy...Seung-Gil Lee...that you recommended to teach me how to skate?" I asked Yuri as he was silent for a few seconds.

"Oh, I hear he's a magnificent skater! Did you learn a lot?" Yuri asked as I nodded, and then shook my head.

"Yeah...but that's not the point! I cried in front of him and he comforted me! He doesn't know wha friendship or love is!" I exclaimed as I began to cry again as I shook Yuri vigorously. "How do you live without those things?!" I exclaimed as Yuri looked like he was just on a roller coaster.

"I...I don't know but I was really antisocial as a kid and in high school..," Yuri said as I shook my head and shook him again with every word I said.

"Yuri! So I taught him what they were! And...and he didn't seem to get it...and he kissed me!" I exclaimed as Yuri gasped in the shocking news I told him as I could see his eyes spinning as I let go of him, and sat on the floor, still crying. "I've fallen for him! But, if he knew the true meaning of love, then would he feel the same?!" I asked Yuri as I began to cry again. "He won't, probably!"

"Relax, Phichit, you never know. In all honesty, I never knew that Viktor could have developed feelings for me as quickly as I did," Yuri said as he sat on the floor with me, as I stared at the camera in my hand. "Have you been taking photos of Seung-Gil Lee?"

"Yes." I said as I looked at the blank camera, and then back at Yuri who was holding back a laugh. "I mean, how do you expect me not to!" Yuri bursted out into laughter after that as I put the camera down and crossed my arms. "You're mean!"

Ever since my parents died, Yuri had kind of been like my family. He acts somewhat like a mother to me, and he probably was the only family I thought I would have after I learned from my parent's death.

At the same time, he was also a great friend, and a great person to be around. He would listen to me when I had problems, and in return, I would do the same for him.

"Phichit," I heard a voice say for it to be Seung-Gil Lee as I looked at him to see that he had the same blank expression in his face. "Are you okay? You're crying again," he said in a tone of worry as Yuri and I stood up.

"I'm okay! Better than ever! Do you want to hang out by the hot pot?" I asked as he nodded, as we were walking across the streets, which were empty, since everyone was hiding in their houses, knowing that war would eventually start.

"My mother told me a meaning of love that I could understand," Seung-Gil Lee said as the both of us had stopped walking, as I felt my heart skip a beat, and my eyes widened as if I was rooted to the ground. I felt paralyzed at this moment, as I felt like my heart could break at any moment he speaks again.

"And, now I know what the feeling was whenever I was around you, that was love."

My eyes started watering again, as my cheeks turned red as Seung-Gil Lee handed me a tissue, which I quickly blew into, as he pulled me into a sudden hug. "Seung-Gil Lee you know I'm sensitive I thought you were going to end what we had!"

"Never in a million years would I do that," Seung-Gil Lee said as I blushed.

"And you know how flustered I get!" I exclaimed as I heard something that I was sure I would never hear.

Seung-Gil Lee's laugh, that could warm anyone's heart because he was so pure! And for sure, it melted mine to nothing but liquid.

We were face to face now, as he had a calming smile on his face, holding both of my hands. "Can I kiss you? Again?" He asked as I let out a giggle, nodding.

Then, he kissed me, as I could feel a burst of bright colors explode in my heart, making me feel jittery with happiness.

Even though war was about to start, this had to be the best moment in my life.


	5. Almavivo

Seung-Gil Lee's POV

It was the day of the ice show. And since, the king was watching, not just watching, but participating, I was actually very nervous. I saw my hands shaking when I was reaching for my water bottle, not to spill any of the water, as I took a sip from it.

"Are you okay, Seung-Gil?" I heard Phichit ask behind me as I turned around to see a smile on his face. "I remember you asking me that a few days ago a lot of times," Phichit said as I nodded, putting down my water bottle as Phichit let out a sigh. "I'm nervous, are you?" He asked.

"Yes," I nodded, as I looked at his cute expression. I needed to treat him like a normal person, because that was how he wanted to be treated like. A normal person. I reluctantly held his hand, and held tight onto it. "You'll do great, Phichit," I said assuringly as he laughed.

"I can't believe you're telling me that when you're much more of a professional than me! You'll do marvelous!" Phichit exclaimed as I shrugged my shoulder, inching closer to him as we looked at the opening shows on the ice rink.

"King Phichit," I heard someone say behind him to be a small teenager in a trench coat, as he had a shadowy look on his face, holding out a letter to Phichit, which was also handwritten from Viktor Nikiforov. "I need to go to Russia immediately. I need for you to grant permission," he said as Phichit's eyes were wide.

"Come on, Guang-Hong! Stay for the ice show!" Phichit exclaimed as the shadowy teenager named Guang-Hong shook his head.

"I need to go as soon as possible. Viktor Nikiforov sent me to go to Russia and to get intel on one of the mafia leaders, Georgi Popovich," Guang-Hong replied to Phichit as his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"Hm? War's about to start soon, you'll get killed out there!" Phichit exclaimed in shock. "What even is the award for finding the intel? I know it's not money if you're anticipating too much already," Phichit said as Guang-Hong shook his head, putting the letter back in his pockets.

"Viktor Nikiforov said that he would be able to free Leo, my partner, if I'm able to retrieve both Leo from the Russian prison and the information from Georgi Popovich. It'll also benefit our kingdom if I get the information, which will make us know their weaknesses," Guang-Hong explained as Phichit shook his head.

"You can't go alone. Bring a few people I recommend. Isabella Yang is one. She's known for her trickery and expert at disguise. and Viktor Nikiforov, who I learned had trained 15% of the soldiers in Russia. If he goes, Katsuki Yuri will be there as well, and he's very intelligent with tactics on how to infiltrate places. He taught you how to get past the jewelry store's lasers, correct?" Phichit asked as Guang-Hong nodded.

"I will do that, sir. When am I allowed to go?" Guang-Hong asked as Phichit thought for a moment.

"In a few weeks. The first weeks will be rough when it comes to war, so it will not be safe if the four of you go," Phichit explained, as Guang-Hong rushed to the bleachers as I looked at him with confused eyes.

"Who was he?" I asked as Phichit let out a sigh.

"Our youngest spy, Guang-Hong Ji. He's been quite heartbroken ever since his his partner was set to jail under the Japanese official's law. Most of the officials agreed to it, and they're much older than me," Phichit paused to let out a small laugh. "So, I had to agree," Phichit said as I rose one eyebrow.

"His partner's from America. Why is it that he was sent to the Russian prison then?" I asked as Phichit shrugged.

"They agreed to taking him in, because America would not participate in this war, at least, we believe so. Russia has one of the most harshest prisons, so we all thought why not? Then I realized the guilt when Guang-Hong came up to me, crying, saying he wanted to be a soldier. I couldn't stop him, so now he's a soldier. He's been requesting for me to be in the front lines to get deployed in Russia, which I agreed to, since I could not do anything," Phichit said with a frown.

"Seung-Gil! Your Majesty! The show will start in a few minutes!" One of my group mates exclaimed as Phichit ran along with me as the both of us went behind the ice rink, looking at the mirrors, doing last fixings as I stretched, to get my legs warmed up for the ice.

I hope Phichit would be doing okay...

He seemed, just fine. The roles were switched, as I was the nervous one. My palms were sweaty, as I kept drinking water and constantly needing to go to the bathroom after.

Because of this, I missed the time to practice before the show, as I went to skate on the ice, stiff as the ice I was skating on, as the familiar tune of 'Almavivo' began to play.

The skaters went on all different directions, and looked composed as they did. I did the same, as I tried my best to look composed as well. When Phichit skated to the center of the ice, the crowd started cheering when he went on the ice, chuckling.

"Come on, the show hasn't even started yet! I'm just introducing them!" Phichit said, later following with a grin. "Want to see me do a jump?" Phichit asked as the crowd got wilder as he chuckled, skating across the ice and did a triple axel as the whole crowd went wild.

I clapped, of course, and cheered for him as well as he chuckled. "I learned that in just a week with my great teacher here, Seung-Gil Lee," Phichit said, pausing to look at me and let out a hearty laughter. "Everyone give him a round of applause he deserves a lot of appreciation!" With this, the crowd roared in laughter as tints of red appeared on my face, as my mouth crinkled into a smile, as I waved and looked at the crowd. 

"Now, let's get the show started!"

With this Phichit got off the ice, looking at me a second time with a smile on his face as he blended with the crowd as the show began.

***************************************

I watched the magnificent dancers glide across the ice gracefully, knowing that I only looked stuck up when I was skating because it took me a week to learn how to glide, then I decided to practice the triple axel in my spare time.

Even though we had no spare time, since war was starting...

I continued to watch the dancers, as my eyes were fixed onto nothing but Seung-Gil Lee. I was practically melting at his gaze, as I looked at him to feel someone tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see it was Yuri as he handed me another piece of paper. I thought of it to be another letter from Viktor, only for it to be a list of names of the people in the army that would join in the war.

Guang-Hong had volunteered in the front lines. No wonder, because he was from China, where the first war would be held. After a few weeks, he made a plan to infiltrate one of their ships or helicopters to go to Russia with Isabella Yang and Viktor and Yuri.

I spotted a name that caught my eyes.

Seung-Gil Lee...

I looked back at him on the ice, to see him glide on the ice gracefully. That graceful dancer, would one day be on the front lines of the first day of war in China, in a bloody battle where he would no longer look graceful.

He could even die....

As I continued to watch the rest of the performance, I felt tears stream down my eyes, as I tried to wipe them away, with the thought of these papers being finalized, and Seung-Gil Lee was someone that I would not see again, or never see again....

After the performance, a banquet was held in the castle, as I sat in my room, and continued to sob quietly as loud cheers and music was playing just a floor under me. I began to cry at the thought, and my head was clouded with these thoughts, with dozens of tissues overflowing the trash box.

My heart froze when I heard a knock on the door, and that voice. "Phichit? Are you doing okay? Everyone is talking about the entrance you made at the banquet."

It was Seung-Gil Lee. It could only be Seung-Gil Lee. I stood up, opening the door slightly to see it was him, as he had another worried expression on his face. "Phichit? You're crying," I heard him say as I closed the door shut, fell to my knees, shaking as I began to cry. "Phichit-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE IN THE FRONT LINES?!" I yelled, banging my hand against the door as my voice cracked, as I buried my face in my knees and continued to cry. "I can't let you go I can't let you go..."

"Phichit I thought that if I can help with them not getting to you, since you're the king and all, I thought it would be showing my gratitude for you," Seung-Gil Lee explained as I stood up on wobbly knees, opening up the door to see Seung-Gil Lee fling the door open and giving me a big bear hug. "Phichit, it's my way of showing my love to you, and I love you more than you can imagine."

I began to cry on his shoulder as I tightened the grip I had on him as I enjoyed the warm feeling of his hug while it lasted. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Seung-Gil Lee. I can't last a day without you ever since you came into my life and now you'll be in the front lines and the whole thing frightens me!" I exclaimed as Seung-Gil Lee broke away from the hug, caressing my cheek gently.

"Do you want me to quit?" He asked in a quiet tone as I nodded almost immediately, the moment I heard him say quit.

"I-I want you to stay by me, please," I said in the same quiet tone as I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead, as my face began to steam in embarrassment. 

"I'll do that then," he said, followed by a light chuckle as he faced me, he looked at me with his dark eyes glistening from the light on top of us. "Can I kiss you now?" I nodded slowly.

He began to press his lips against mine in a passionate manner, as my eyes were closed, as a bunched up amount of feelings exploded, and I could not help but feel giddy. I sunk into the passionate kiss, as his hand intertwined with mine, as I leaned against a wall, with him still kissing me.

All we did, was kiss, and I was glad that he would stay with me, that I did not need to watch him go, and that he would be okay, and we would be forever grateful that he both of us can stay together.

Before things went further, we broke apart from the kiss, only to be locked into each other's gaze, as I held onto his hand tighter. "I'm in love with you, Seung-Gil Lee," I said as he nodded, with his face just inches close from mine, as he gave me a gentle kiss on the nose.

"And so am I, Phichit Chulanont."


	6. Welcome to Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: War mood: contains minor gore
> 
> Listen when I say MINOR

Yurio's POV

I grabbed the guns in the room, putting on my uniform, that was heavily weighing onto me as I saw that guy from Kazakhstan. I did not understand why he made such a huge deal of an entrance. Everyone seemed to be admiring him because of his nickname The Hero of Kazakhstan.

"Shut up!" I yelled loudly, banging my gloved fist onto the table, causing some of the weapons to shake, as the apparent hero walked over to me, with a cool expression on his face. As I saw him up close, there was nothing special about him. All I saw was a guy that tried to be cool.

Like that stupid appointed King JJ or whatever. Viktor was about to be king, why would he just throw it all away to fight for the other side? It does not matter anymore, he's on the other side, and now he's a traitor.

I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do.

"What do you want, punk?!" I yelled at his face, punching him on the arm as he did not even flinch, and kept his cool expression. "Stay out of my sight, or it'll be a gun next time," I muttered under my breath and walked off as people began to murmur.

I clenched my fists, turning back at everyone in anger. "I SAID SHUT UP DIDN'T I?!" I screamed angrily as I stormed off into the vehicle, as I sat inside, with that stupid Kazakhstan guy, a Russian that I was unfamiliar with, and a guy with brown hair and was heavily armed. 

"I'm Otabek Altin, incase you didn't know," the guy that I hated said in a cool manner.

"I'm Michele Crispno," the one in brown hair said, as with the flag etched on his arm I figured out that he was Italian.

The Russian introduced himself as I introduced myself, crossing my arms and looking out the window in annoyance. "I'm Yuri Plisetsky," I said in annoyance as I could see Otabek staring me down with his cold eyes as I rolled my eyes, continuing to look out the window.

Soon enough, Otabek fell asleep during the trip, as I soon heard loud gunfire in open public, as through the window, I could see a bloodbath, along with bodies lying on the ground, as more of the vehicles were rounded up. "GO! GO!" I yelled loudly as we crashed the vehicles open, as I shot a guy to the ground, before he could shoot one of our soldiers.

I hid behind a huge rock, since my small size could help me with that. I was breathing heavily, my hands shaking heavily at the gun I had in my hands, as I kept taking slow breaths.

I finally joined the war.... I finally joined tmhe war...

I kicked my foot in the hand, to hit something soft. My eyes were wide to find my boots were now stained in a crimson red, to see that the Russian soldier that was in the same vehicle as me moments ago, was shot down. Dead. Beyond hope. 

This is....this is madness.... 

I inhaled deeply, trying to stand up, as I felt a gunshot nick my ear to see there was a guy up in the trees trying to snipe me. He jumped out, as I tried shooting him numerous times, but no avail.

I heard a gunshot, that sounded like it was almost coming straight for me, only for the guy to plummet down to the ground, face-first, as he was surrounded in a puddle of blood.

"Yuri!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim as I saw for it to be Otabek. I held my hand up to my ear where it was. Bleeding as Otabek extended a hand out to me. "Let's go! Hurry up you'll die just hiding there!" Otabek yelled, with his voice muffled with my right ear barely able to hear.

I grabbed his hand tightly, as he hoisted me up, and we hid behind a broken vehicle. I was panting, breathing heavily, remembering moments before this war I was just in my room, eating with my grandfather and talking about politics that day.

Now, I'm in this war, where I have to fight.

"Where's Cripsno?!" I exclaimed to Otabek as he shrugged.

"He ran away. Somewhere by the Great Wall," Otabek said as I spit onto the ground, wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my clothes as I stood back up, pointing my gun at someone. "Yuri what are you doing?!"

"I'm either spilling my guts on this battlefield or I'm spilling someone else's! I'm not dying like a coward!" I yelled as Otabek trailed behind my as I saw a sniper in the distance, at the top of a huge vehicle as I ran to the left side, aiming for the guy as I was running, as one of my shots hit him.

Sure, I was only fifteen in war, but I have the strength and stamina of a normally-aged station. Otabek was young himself, too. What was he, when the soldiers were talking? 18?

"Otabek!" I yelled out as the sniper was aiming for him while he was on the ground, with his arm injured from a gunshot as I grabbed him by the bulletproof vest he was wearing and dragged him behind a tree. "Stay there and don't die!" I exclaimed, tossing him a roll of bandages and my knife to take out the bullet as I climbed up the tree, as if I was still ten and climbing trees in the park, covering myself in leaves, looking out at the man on the vehicle as it took a while for my hands to be steady, as I got a good aim, and shot the guy before he could reach anyone me.

I heard Otabek yell out in pain as he used the knife to take out the bullet and covered it in bandages as he tried to climb up the tree with me. In a distance, I saw someone running towards him as I shot him in the head as he fell down before he could reach Otabek. "Be careful you fucking retard!" I yelled at Otabek as he sighed, wincing as he continued to climb the tree, with him being on the right branch and my being on the left.

He did the same thing as me, and covered himself with leaves, putting dirt on his face as he looked out to see a soldier in the distance, which the both of us shot down to the ground. "We make a pretty good team," Otabek said with a tone of seriousness as I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell who's compatible with who with just a few shots," I said as I was still breathing heavily, shooting another soldier to the ground to find out that he was still standing up, limping as he aimed for Otabek.

My eyes were wide as I shot him down before he shot Otabek with a clear shot, that could have gone to his head as I sighed, leaning against a tree, to see that the area was cleared and most of them have retreated.

I jumped off the tree, leaning against the trunk, with Otabek doing the same thing, as we were both breathing heavily. "Goddamn it, Plisetsky. What's so special about you?" Otabek huffed loudly as he brushed off the remaining leaves on his shoulder as I did the same, raising one eyebrow at what he said.

I crossed my arms, letting out a breath of air and pouted my face. "Why are you special, Hero of Kazakhstan," I said mockingly. "I seem to be saving your ass a lot of times." 

"In Kazakhstan, three years ago, there was a huge fire that was set ablaze, and I saved at least 20 people per building when I was fifteen and passed out at the tenth building. I was unconscious for three days, and then they gave me the title, so I decided to join the army, too," he exclaimed as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, you actually put it in a summary. I thought you were gonna start talking from when you were a kid," I said and scoffed as I shrugged my shoulder. "Wanna hear my story while we're at it?"

"Sure thing," Otabek said as the both of us looked at the sun setting, still sitting into a tree, as I got into a comfortable position, as I put my gun back in it's pocket, looking out to check if we were really safe.

"I was twelve, when I trained. I realized this when my father was deployed, and he never came back, and I got the word that he was prisoner. I waited for the right age to join, as I was trained by my grandfather for the meantime, until I met Yakov last year," I said as I shrugged, looking up at the sky. "He was last deployed in Japan, so I need to get him back and somehow travel there," I said and smirked.

"My old man was horrible. He would beat me for almost everything that I did," I responded as Otabek gave me a confused look on his face as I continued with my story. "But since he never came back, I joined the military to show that I was stronger than him if I ever cross paths with him, I can show that I could probably beat his ass, too," I said and chuckled, as Otabek looked at the sky with me, as if we were not in the middle of the battlefield.

"I never really had a family. I was an orphan for most of my life, until I ran away and never came back," Otabek responded as I shrugged.

"My mom never cared, so I don't care about her, either," I said as I looked at Otabek, who had the cool expression on his face, looking back at me.

"Why don't we be, friends? I take a bullet for you and you take a bullet for me," Otabek as I pulled out my gun, pressing it against his temple, causing him to flinch as my hand was on the trigger. 

"Friends?" I asked and scoffed, laughing. "What the hell are friends?" I asked as Otabek had a shocked expression on his face.

"I can't put it in my own words, but it's kind of like, allies," Otabek said in a panicky tone as he put his hands up in the air in surrender. "And people who don't shoot each other," Otabek said as I sighed, putting down my gun back in my holder as I swung my feet at the bottom of the branch.

"I guess, that sounds good," I replied reluctantly, as he held out his hand, which I shook with a grin on my face. "We did that for each other, already," I said as Otabek nodded, as we released our hands, jumping off of the tree, looking around.

"The base is just three miles away. You can walk that, right?" Otabek asked as I nodded, as the both of us were walking in tiredness, with fatigue setting in from sitting on a tree for hours as we looking around, both of our hands on our guns just incase.

"Agh, I'm tired I can't wait to go back," I said as Otabek nodded in agreement. We started a few conversations, because apparently that was the friendly thing to do, even though the both of us know what it's like to not kept your guard down. Him running away and being alone for most of my life, and then me with the sudden yells from my father, along with beatings.

Fun fact, Otabek has a stuffed bear he still has today as a lucky charm and he has it in his pack he carries around. We made it to the base, as I saw the horror and field of blood with screaming and yelling soldiers all around.

Some had lost their eyes, some had amputated arms, and some even had died, and some grown men even held back sobs, as one person cried out blood.

Compared to my nick on my ear, it was as if I was not injured at all. Otabek was shot in the arm, which he treated himself. Everyone stared at us, murmuring things. They must have thought that we would have already died out there, since we were so young. 

To see that all of them had a near-death experience made me absolutely terrified. I was assigned with Otabek to keep watch as one of the very few still able to even move.

After that night, I could not close my eyes for more than a second. This was absolute madness, and the horror of a war...


	7. Anastasis

Emil's POV 

"The rulers of this time was Phichit Chulanont, who was originally from Thailand with his parents murdered during a trip to Russia from a mafia leader was also an enemy during Asia's side with the war," the teacher explained as I rolled my eyes.

The teacher soon noticed my strange behavior and called on me for one of the questions. "Emil. Would you kindly answer the question below, stating which were the rulers during the war?" The teacher asked as I closed my book, for her to show proof.

"Phichit Chulanont and Viktor Nikiforov," I said as a guy snickered behind me, one of those socially elite people in my class, as my teacher twisted her mouth in confusion.

"Well...it mentions in the paragraph of Viktor Nikiforov that he abandoned his own country to fight for the other side..," I drowned the teacher's lesson as I fidgeted with my pencil, staring at it and opened my book, acting as if I was actually interested in boring history.

I was interested in computer science. That was all I was interested in, since every other subject was boring. Math was okay, for coding but it would always give me headaches.

After this boring history lesson, I heard the bell that saved my life as I carried my books off into my dormitory. Thank goodness that was the last period, and that it was the day that my roommate would finally be expelled so I could finally work on the final touches of what I have been building.

I pulled out the machine from my desk, made from parts from the many game controllers I had to buy with some chips from the consoles I had. It was okay, it was the later models.

I stuck the final pieces in it as I finally had it. My time machine.

I stood on the pad with foot prints on it as the wires began to hum, with a blue luminous light surrounding me as I clenched my fists, with me bringing a backpack with me, which contained my computer, with it's charger, and my phone with it's charger, of course.

Soon enough, the system began to go haywire, as my eyes were wide, to see that the blue light turned into red and beeped loudly. I began to panic, but I knew that the red light could possibly be lasers as it began to lock me up in a cylinder shape, putting the headset on me as suddenly, there was a flash back in time, that felt like a whoosh of air, as I appeared to be, back in time...

I hoped to be in the future, but the machine went haywire.

I was by the Great Wall of China, as I luckily remembered in my history book since it was mentioned over and over again that I got sick of it with the site of it being normal scared me quite a bit.

"Hey! You there!" I heard someone yell at me as I turned to see a man in armor as he held a gun up to my head. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

I began to stammer in fear. He was a soldier. "I-I'm sorry I have no idea what time era this is. I'm from the future," I responded as the man in armor gasped, as he slowly lowered his gun, staring at me with wide eyes as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry...I failed...," he said as I was filled with confusion because I had not paid much attention to history so I had no idea what was going on. "I'm sorry, whoever you are, but...you're stuck here..."

I dropped my things as my eyes were wide in shock as I looked at the distraught expression on his face. He threw his gun to the ground, and kicked a piece of the wall off, as I looked at him in shock. "No...no no no no this is all a dream! Step on my toes and it'll wake me up!" I exclaimed and chuckled as the man dug his knuckles into my boot as I yowled out in pain, cussing loudly.

"It's not a dream, stupid. I thought people from the future were supposed to be smart," he muttered as he stood up, frowning, picking up his gun. "I'll just continue to fight. I'll bring you back to base, I guess you're living here now," he said and stood up, as I knew that he was right. My computer and phone had to be horrible during this time as I began to walk for hours and hours with the soldier looking traumatized. "Mind the dead bodies. Also, I'm Michele Cripsno," he said as I shrugged.

"Emil Nekola," I said, introducing myself as Michele shrugged his shoulder. 

"Do you know if I end up with Sara?" He asked as I rose one eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you're name doesn't ring a bell so I shouldn't know. You're probably dead from the future I'm in," I said as I looked around, to see that we were quiet the rest of the walk.

I heard gunfire, which caused me to flinch as Michele grabbed me by the sleeve of my sweater as the both of us hid behind the rock. "What is it?" I asked in a quiet tone as Michele aimed his gun, trying to find a good aim as I looked to see where that gunfire came from.

"Chinese snipers. It's what caused most of our men to get injured," Michele whispered as I was able to compare this to a recent video game I played.

"Well, most of the snipers hide from low areas, blended in with the area. So, what are Japanese uniforms like?" I asked as Michele looked at me with wide eyes, then back at his focus once he heard another gunshot, as we saw a bullet shell close by me as I flinched, hitting my head against the rock, shuddering about dying in a past where I do not belong. 

Good thing I accidentally brought my history book... I would never be able to memorize any of that. "Uh...they're a light color," Michele said as I pointed to a bump on the sand.

"That's him," I said as I could see a glint of metal escape from the light colored sand, with another gunfire shooting against the rock, as Michele's eyes were wide.

"I-I can't see anything where's it coming from?" Michele asked as I ripped the gun out of his hand, and shot the bump I saw, as the light-colored sand filled with a puddle of blood. Michele looked at me with wide eyes. "Is there some sort of futuristic training for this?" Michele asked as I shrugged.

"There's two things I use. 1. Videos games. 2. The gun range," I chuckled as I handed him back the gun, which he handed back to me.

"Keep it. You're much more capable of it than me," Michele said as I grinned proudly, with the both of us continuing to walk, until we reached a rectangular building in which people were all staring at me.

They looked at me in silence, with Michele sighing. "This is Emil Nekola. He's, a traveler," Michele said, as I waved, to see that the most of them injured, as two people walked up to me. One was a young blonde that looked in perfectly good shape compared to the rest of them, with the other guy next to him, much taller and had an undercut with a cool expression on his face.

"The hell are you wearing?" He asked, referring to my blue hoodie I was wearing with my jeans and converse shoes.

"Oh. This is fashion from, where I'm from," I said and shrugged, as he scoffed.

"It's disgusting," he said as he tossed me a pile of armor, almost knocking me over. "We don't have much people left and Cripsno's still alive," he said, and shrugged. "Put the damn armor on you're one of us before the reinforcements come in. You and Cripsno are keeping watch over night. Otabek and I are tired as hell because we're the only ones in good conditions," he said as I slipped on the armor, as him and the guy named Otabek walked away.

I slipped on the armor as Michele held back a laughter with everyone going to sleep. "Look let me help you with that," Michele said as he turned around the armor, and zipping it up as I chuckled, holding the gun in my hand. "Do you not know how to put these on from where you live?"

"Look, I'm only 18 I don't know a whole lot about putting on army clothes. I never joined the army," I said as Michele gave me a glare, then his facial expression softened up a bit.

"I guess, I understand. You're kind of an idiot for someone who time traveled on his own," Michele said as I shrugged my shoulder, as he tried to zip up the weight, which almost caused me to drop down to the ground again.

"Maybe that's why I'm an idiot," I said, realizing that I would be an idiot. Computer science means almost nothing in the past.

"Maybe," Michele said smugly and finished, standing next to me.

"I know nothing about the past. I should have payed at least a little attention during the lesson," I said as the both of us were standing at the entrance of the base, the both of us armed as he pointed to my bag.

"What's in that? I have a billion questions. How did you make a time machine? How did you get here? Did it go wrong since you wanted to go to the future?" He asked as I shook my head, letting out a laugh as I carefully took out the things from my backpack, emptying it.

"Listen, Michele, I can't take a billion questions, I just had finals last Thursday," I said, putting my computer and phone aside, holding out the history book. "Wanna learn about what happens in this war?" I asked as Michele gasped in horror, as he sat down with me, with the both of us looking at the history book.

"The east was fighting against the west during this time in a bloody battle with most people left for dead. Amputated arms, with harsh treatments in order for them to even survive. Some refused to be treated, since the pain would be too great for them to handle.

There was a few people in this war which were very young. Yuri Plisetsky of Russia, joined the army at the age 14 and was at the front lines when he was 15. Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan was 15 when he joined and was at the front lines when he was 18."

"Does it say anything about me?" Michele asked as I shrugged, flipping the pages, pointing to a page that had the title 'The Italian People', when I noticed the flag on the side of his arm.

"The Italians did not participate greatly in the war as few soldiers joined. The few, however that joined, were often greatly injured or wiped out entirely, as the rest of them had feared ever joining the army for this particular war again."

Michele held back a gasp and stared at the book in shock. "Is it possible to prevent any of this?" Michele asked as I shrugged.

"I could possibly change something. But, it's too far in the war, and I don't think I can go back to fix my time machine," I said as Michele had a panicky expression on his face. 

"I received a letter, from the former prince of Russia, Viktor Nikiforov, that there was a time machine by the Great Wall of China. But, if someone used it, there's no way going back," Michele said as I looked at him with a clear vision of depression in his eyes, even though he had showed a half smile on his face. "I was going to stop from the war preventing. Viktor taught me how, and it was to erase the information his father wrote for him before he died," Michele explained as I wrote this down in my journal I brought me.

"That's great. But, the timeline could change greatly if I interfere with anything," I explained as Michele shrugged, putting a black piece of cloth over the flag of Italy sewed on his army.

"And we'll succeed with doing it. I don't care, it's a letter from Viktor Nikiforov, labeling it as the most important thing in his life. And if I do this, I'll be able to go back to Sara, and then we'll have the date I promised her," he said and stood up, as I felt something odd, like something sink. "In the morning, we'll go to the Great Wall, and convince them to use the time machine," Michele said as I nodded, packing my things back in my backpack.

As I looked at the history book, with it being the last thing I put back in my backpack, to wonder if this was really the right decision to let this happen.

I stuffed my history book in there, as I walked along Michele, feeling almost, jealous? He had a lover, and I was...y'know...interested in guys. 

We continued to guard until sunrise, as we took turns going to sleep and staying awake, as we discussed the plans. The only thing I could think of, was him.

Is it weird, that I fell for him so quick? I guess it was. I just put on a smile, and looked at him. "I guess this makes us friends. What do I call you. Mickey?" I asked as he glared at me, punching me in the arm as I chuckled. "I was kidding," I responded as he glared at his own feet, looking down with a scowl on his face.

"Don't call me that. Sara calls me that," he said as I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"Of course, of course," I said as I stuffed my hand back in my pocket, with my other one out, holding my gun, as I looked at the night sky, coming up with the conclusion.

I fell in love, with Michele Cripsno...


	8. Lhomme Arme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore Again

Michele's POV

As we were walking towards the Great Wall, we found one of our vehicles which we had to discard, as I drove it through, with Emil looking out the window.

In my hand, I held the handkerchief Sara gave me before I left. It had to be my token of good luck, and it signified that I would come back to her. And if it is true that I die on this battlefield, then so be it. I have this to die with me, to show how much I love her.

"Drive faster," Emil said as I rose one eyebrow, chuckling as I continued to drive faster, as before we knew it, we were at the Great Wall, where a futuristic machine was hidden in the same midst of where I found it, buried and blended in the midst of the wall's bricks.

"Hm..," I said as I began to climb the wall from the bricks there was, as Emil did the same with ease as I stared at him with my eyes wide with shock.

"I took rock climbing," he replied as I rolled my eyes, continuing to climb with Emil beating me to the top. He chuckled triumphantly and extended a hand out towards me. "Need a hand?" He asked as I shook my head, climbing onto the top of it myself.

I saw that there was a group of two people here. A small man in a trench coat, and a man next to him so familiar to me. The small man pointed a gun at me, with the man next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear, causing him to lower his gun. "Michele! I see this is the boy from the future," Viktor replied as Emil pointed towards him.

"Is that, Viktor Nikiforov?" He asked as I nodded, and bowed towards him.

"I'm sorry, Prince Viktor, I failed. I came here to ask if there had to be another way to go back," I explained as the small man stepped forward, with his hands in his pockets casually.

"Viktor had agreed to let my partner out of prison, so I'll help with this as much as I can," he replied and held out a hand towards me. I was surprised since most people we were fighting against did not know how to shake hands. "I'm Guang-Hong Ji. Just go all the way down to the time machine and I'll show you," he said as I nodded, going through a staircase which we could have done before, as we walked towards the time machine.

"So it's not a one-use thing?" I asked as Guang-Hong shook his head, taking out a coin that almost looked like petrified stone as you could only see only a glint of metal.

"Far from it. You need an item from far away from the past, or far to the future. This coin has already been used," Guang-Hong glanced at Emil, when he said the last part, pointing another gun at him as he flinched, to see Guang-Hong had a cold hard look in his eyes. "What country are you from. What era are you from. Answer these right now and I won't hesitate to shoot," he said, with his questions sounding like statements as Emil dropped my backpack and held my hands up in the air, with my rolling my eyes.

'Damn idiot' I thought in my mind.

"I come from 2017, in Czech Republic," he responded as Guang-Hong did not lower his gun a single bit.

"Empty your bag," Guang-Hong said as Emil did as was told. He took out his things carefully with Guang-Hong shaking his head. "You guys want to go to the past, correct?" Guang-Hong asked as I nodded. "You need something of the point you were at," Guang-Hong said, looking up at Viktor, who tossed us a piece of paper.

"Use that!" Viktor exclaimed as I nodded, holding the paper in my hand for it to be his father's will, as I knew which part he wanted me to erase was underlined.

"Write the underlined part down," I told Emil as he nodded, writing it down in his journal with Guang-Hong walking back to the stairs.

"Click the grey button and the both of you must stay in there for a minute, until the both of you go back in time to the place you want to be at," Guang-Hong said as I nodded, walking inside, placing the paper in the chute as Emil stood there next to me in this crammed space, as an error occurred. "I forgot to mention! Only one person can step onto the platform!" Guang-Hong exclaimed, walking away as I looked at Emil with wide eyes. 

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" I exclaimed as before I could rant anymore I was lifted off of my feet, as my face was red with embarrassment to see that he was holding me bridal style with a smirk on his face. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?!"

"I work out," he responded in a cool manner as the machine stopped beeping and Guang-Hong shut the door closed, as the machine started wiring as I crossed my arms.

"Don't drop me," I said as Emil let out a chuckle from his mouth as we began to experience the movement of time, as loud noises began to bang against the outer shield of the time machine, causing me to yelp, and hold onto him tightly, quickly letting go after I realized, and kept my arms crossed.

"Hm, but I might drop you if you don't hold on, and it won't be my fault," Emil said as I scoffed.

"As if!" I exclaimed as it began to bang against the outer part, making a dent, causing me to do what I did, as I gave up, holding onto him. "Never mind! Carry on!" I said this as he let out a chuckle.

The ride was indeed not pleasant, as I had to hold onto him for the most of it, as eventually, we were there, with us being in the same place. 

Viktor better know that we would have been here...

Eventually, we saw a carriage carry a group of people. A man, that was quite old with a young man next to him with long, white silky hair. It was the past Viktor Nikiforov, as his mother was also there with him.

My eyes were wide as I got off of Emil, immediately going to regret what I had just did for the rest of my life, with the both of us hiding behind the steaming time machine, waiting patiently.

Phichit was at the top of the wall, as we moved quickly to the stairs, to see what was going on. The two shook hands, as Phichit complimented Viktor, who gave a soft smile, but the rest of his parents both had a strict look on their faces.

"We came here for business," I heard his father say as we began to follow them to the castle by China, where I found that they were having dinner, as Emil and I waited outside of the Great Wall, waiting patiently for the sun to go down.

"Look. We need to grab the file and burn it, which will be much easier," I said as Emil shrugged his shoulder, eventually nodding in agreement.

"Don't see anything wrong with that," Emil said as the both of us sat by the Great Wall in silence, with none of us talking to the other, as we waited and waited in utter silence. We did not want to talk to each other, and we had to wait in patience as we went back up to see that the sun was down, and that we would be able to finally sneak into the castle.

The room we figured out where he was staying, was empty, as the paper was sitting next to a bottle of vodka. We got in because of our army clothes, which immediately got us respect as we went inside, and grabbed the paper, throwing it in the furnace.

As I watched it burn, I felt a giddy feeling of pride inside me. Without this war happening , I can return to Sara in safety, and I can take her out to a fancy dinner, for a serenade for two.

I looked at Emil, who seemed to be distraught at the flames, as we ran away from the castle to see that Viktor held a gun to the both of us, causing us to turn back go him with wide eyes. "What were you two doing in my father's room?" Viktor asked in a concerned voice as my eyes were wide, and Emil had a panicked look on his face, taking deep breaths as he tried to remain calm.

"We're the new guards he hired temporarily," I said as Viktor looked at me with wide eyes of confusion, his eyes almost like a storm.

Then he closed them and smiled softly and kindly. "Okay. Carry on!" He exclaimed as I nodded, with Emil and I walking back to the time machine, and sighing with relief. 

"That was close," Emil said in a hush tone, as he held a piece of small paper in his hand. "I cut the corner of it just in case we'll need it," Emil said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, as I chuckled.

"I'm thankful for your precautions, but I assure you we won't need it," I said as I get giddy inside to the point I would flash a smile as Emil stepped into the time machine. "Take me away, Emil!" I exclaimed in laughter, practically jumping in his arms, that I had succeeded.

I did not care about the bumpy ride as I held onto Emil in a hug that I was happy to hold onto him in happiness. "I succeeded!" I exclaimed as on my mind was receiving a kiss from Sara and maybe even marrying her one day...

We came back, to see it was a war, much worse than I imagined. The Great Wall was almost entirely blown off, as my eyes were wide, as Emil was shocked, too.

I heard the loud laughter of a Russian for it to be Viktor Nikiforov, in long hair, holding his gun to the temple of Phichit Chulanont, who was on the ground, surrounded by a crowd as I could hear loud cheers or the uncontrollable sobs of other people.

"We need to go back..," I said, as there were ten times more bodies on the ground there was. Including a Japanese man that caught my eye, was not wearing army uniform, with the glasses he wore cracked, as he had many gunshots over his body, and cuts on his face and everywhere else. I felt bad for him, because he seemed to be the one with the most injuries.

Emil put the piece of paper in the chute, removing the document that began to fade as without hesitation, carrying me again, as we closed the time machine, going through the same thing.

It was the time where we last left off, as we ran back, quickly putting the document back to the original spot it was at, next to the bottle of Vodka as we spotted Viktor outside again, waving. "You guys are back! Errands?" Viktor asked as I shook my head.

"We forgot to buy something else. It was nice to see you, Prince Viktor!" I exclaimed as he chuckled.

"It was nice to meet you two, too!" Viktor exclaimed as we made it back to the time machine, panting heavily, as I had to act like a baby in Emil's arms before we traveled back, to see everything was in place.

We were back, and Viktor shook his head. "Did it fail? Did something happen?" Viktor asked as we climbed up the staircase in tiredness, with Guang-Hong right next to him as I shook my head rapidly.

"Viktor the future isn't what you want it to be. Without that document, you would have taken after your father into a war much worse than this. More than just the front lines were dying. There was a Japanese man... glasses... gunshots.... bystander...," I trailed off, with my head spinning as I fell to my knees, Viktor gasping in shock, Guang-Hong's eyes wide, and Emil standing right next to me, with a hand on my shoulder.

"You need rest, Michele you've done a lot. You too, Emil," Viktor said as I nodded in agreement, when suddenly, I heard a loud gunshot, that was dangerously close to me as I flinched, with Guang-Hong and Viktor took out their guns, pointing it to the direction of where the gunshot came from. To think, that Emil would be excited to use a gun again, stayed perfectly still.

Drip, drop..

I saw that on my shoulder was two drops of blood as I looked at Emil, who's eyes were wide, to see that he had just been shot on the shoulder. He withstood the pain and stood in front of me, kneeling and weak, with his arms wide as if he was going to jump. "Shoot me instead, damnit!" Emil yelled as Guang-Hong gasped in shock.

"Emil! Stay back it's not-"

Bang! 

There went another gunshot, hitting his other shoulder as Guang-Hong tried to shoot them off. They were the reinforcements, after the front lines were almost nearly wiped out. They thought of us as traitors, since they spotted us talking to Guang-Hong and the former Prince Viktor. "Emil! Stop you're going to get hurt again!" I exclaimed as I tried to get up on wobbly knees, only to fall down as a side effect from the time traveling since I was not the one on the platform.

"Michele I-" he was cut off, by yet another gunshot, to his leg, as he yelled out in pain with my eyes wide in shock, not able to do anything. "I'm sacrificing...for you...so you can go back to that Sara girl...," Emil said as I gasped to see that his arms were still wide open, as he was shot in the stomach, for God's sake! 

"Emil! Stop!" I yelled and tried to reach out for him, only for him to look at me, with a bright smile on his face.

"Michele...I love you...," he said with the final gunshot, loosing his consciousness, as he fell backwards, landing on top of me, with my clothes now stained in blood, that was not mine. 

He sacrificed his life...and now it's too late...

"EMIL!!!!" I yelled as Guang-Hong tapped me on the shoulder, before falling to the ground, covered in a red liquid that looked similar to blood.

"Play dead. They'll go away," Guang-Hong whispered as I laid down on the floor, covered in his blood, as tears escaped my eyes, for me, a grown man crying for the loss of someone I just met in one day, as we became good friends.

At his dying breath, he confesses his love to me...

I heard the whirr of the vehicle leave as I got up, trying to carry Emil, for him to be too heavy as we had to drag him on the rough surface of the Great Wall, as Guang-Hong had to send a woman to help us.

Uncontrollable tears began to spill out of my eyes. He could not be dead. There had to be a chance for him to live. There had to be to tell him that I was falling for him too.

Sara has been on my mind ever since I was deployed, but Emil just got here and now I know why I was so embarrassed when he was here.

But now he might be gone, and he will never know how I felt in his last moments...


	9. Seranade for Two

It was my fault.

As we were escaping, I got shot in the arm, which I luckily didn't feel because of my numbness, and I was sent back to Italy, where I would have to face Sara, even break her heart if it came to what I felt. He had to survive, he had to...

I was sitting at the dinner table with the seat in front of me empty, as the waiter poured champagne in both glasses as I waited patiently, tapping my foot under the table, and fidgeting wth my fingers, my whole body jittering with anticipation.

The news that I would tell Sara, or the news that I would receive with Emil's wellbeing. To think, that I would be caring about this idiot that had to carry me in a time machine and took 5 bullets for me.

He knew I was incapable of even moving, because of the time machine's side effects, yet he could have made a run for it and left me behind. 

But he didn't, and even confessed his love to me...

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Sara exclaimed as she was wearing a red dress, with black heels and her violet eyes shimmering like the stars, her long, black hair waving perfectly, and her complexion to the point of perfection.

That was the Sara, that I knew had changed from the time when I left as she put her purse aside, and sat with a frown on her face. "What's wrong, Sara?" I asked her as she began to look uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you're back, Michele, but I need to ask you a question," Sara said as my palms began to sweat nervously at what she was going to say. 

"N-No I need to say something first. I'm sorry if I sound rude," I said as Sara nodded, looking nervous as well, as I inhaled deeply, as I began to tell the whole story. "There was a guy in the army named Emil Nekola. He died, or nearly died, trying to save me, and I've..," I trailed off, with Sara looking at me with wide eyes. "Sara, I've fallen for him."

I heard her sigh in relief as a smile appeared on her face. "That's good, I was about to tell you something close to that," Sara said as she picked up the champagne, taking a sip from it. "I met a girl, named Mila Babicheva. She was in Italy, and she's from Russia! Goodness, we are nothing but great friends, but then, she kissed me on the cheek and then I fell for her. I fell in love with her and I had no idea to break the news to you," Sara said as I nodded, and the both of us smiling at the news.

"I should have known this wouldn't work out. I mean, we're siblings," I said as Sara laughed along with me, laughing loudly as people began to stare at us. "I want to meet her!" I exclaimed as Sara chuckled.

"She's coming over tomorrow. I mean, if possible I could meet Emil," Sara said as I frowned, looking down at my lap, taking a sip from my champagne.

"He's still in China, being treated, and I don't know if he'll ever come back alive," I said with a frown on my face as Sara had a look of sympathy on her face.

"I'm sorry about that Michele. I'm sure he was a good person," Sara said as I nodded, looking down at my laptop, with my eyes trained onto my thoughts, of Emil's smile, Emil's last words, Emil's caring personality, Emil Emil Emil was the only person I could think about.

Each time I thought of him, I thought of the final gunshot until he dropped down, unconscious, and left me dumbfounded and paralyzed to see if whether or not he would survive that. Normally people would not survive those many shots, but Emil was one of a kind...

"What would you two like to order?" the waiter asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts as I stuck my head in the menu and scanned through the food.

"Can I get the uh... Emil- I mean, the chicken alfredo?" I asked as the waiter happily wrote that down with Sara ordering the same thing, as I looked down at my lap a second time, hearing my own heart pound at the thought of him.

"Okay! We will have your orders soon!" the waiter exclaimed and went to the kitchen as Sara began to talk about Emil in curiosity.

"What kind of person is he? What made you fall for him?" Sara asked as I thought of the images of him in his mind. Images that made my heart ache with his smile almost giving me a heart attack, and the gunshots almost making me feel the impact of the bullet.

"He's...brave, kind of arrogant, caring, protective, and I guess kind of clingy," I said as Sara began to giggle. "How about Mila?" I asked, trying to get out of the topic of Emil as she sighed, staring at the candle in front of us.

"She's...a leader, rebellious, quirky, as much words I can think of that are positive was what she was," Sara explained as I looked to see that her face turned red and gave me a bright smile on her face that was as bright as the candle she was looking at. "Maybe, I'll be able to see her again, once the war's over," Sara said as I shrugged my shoulder reluctantly.

"Sara if you want to see her so bad, maybe you can right now," I said as I saw her expression change with a tiny gasp escaping from her mouth.

"Y-You think I can?" Sara asked as I nodded, sounding sure as I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! I mean, Russia is allies with us as part of the western part of the group, so there'll be no problem crossing borders to go there," I said as Sara squealed in excitement, getting up from her seat, grabbing her purse, as if she was ready to leave. 

"I'm sorry but can you pay the check? I really want to go and visit her now, because I just can't wait to see her and hug her maybe kiss her and..," she trailed off, catching up to her breath as she ran out of the restaurant.

I sighed, as I knew I could not argue at this point as the waiter came with the food. "Did you still want the second meal?" She asked as I sighed, nodding.

"Can I take that to go?" I asked as she nodded, putting my dish in front of me as I stared at it as the waiter walked away. I guzzled down my champagne and looked at my fresh bowl of pasta in somewhat sadness.

I wish Emil could eat with me here, I wish Emil could even be here next to me...

I stared at my plate in emptiness, even though my plate was full, as I stuck my fork in it, to see a hand pull it to the middle of the table.

My heart skipped a beat at this moment. I dropped my hand from the fork and stared at the plate in shock. 'Could it be him?' I thought in my mind as my breath was shaky, as my whole body was trembling. 'Could it really be Emil Nekola?' 

I looked up, to see that familiar dashing face, his blue eyes filled with excitement, his messy blonde hair adding to the somewhat cuteness he had, and the soft smile he had on his face, even though he looked quite pale, and was sitting in a wheelchair, he still smiled.

He was still alive... 

Emil Nekola was still alive...

"It's you..," I said in shock as Emil chuckled, nodding as he picked up his fork, diving it into the pasta.

"Me? I'm hungry," he responded as I let out a soft laugh, as he put the fork down, looking at me in the eye, almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, if I ruined your relationship with Sara with what I thought would be my last words," Emil responded as my eyes widened, shaking my head.

"N-No!" I exclaimed as a stammer escaped my word, as I clenched my fists, to try and calm myself down. "I mean- she's my sister, Emil!" I exclaimed as his eyes were wide in shock, as he looked at me, as I could see hope in his expression. "Emil I fell in love with you! And I thought, that it would be too late since, no normal human being could survive numerous gunshots!" I exclaimed as I continued to blabber my mouth like an idiot. "And not to mention treatment for that many gunshots takes a while and it's already been a week! How did you-"

"Michele?" He asked as I nodded, as he reached across the table to hold my hand, with a huge grin on his face. "Shut up," he said in a cheerful tone as my eyes were wide when he said that as I grit my teeth in anger.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed and banged my fist against the table, as I realized people started staring, as I quieted down as me cheeks were red in embarrassment. "I just confess my love to you and you tell me to shut up?!" I exclaimed in a quieter tone as Emil chuckled with pride.

"There's different ways to shut up people, Michele," Emil said with a smirk on his face. I swear, this guy always found a new way how to tick me off, and yet I still love him...

"Well-" immediately, I was cut off as he blocked the both of our faces from the rest of the crown with a menu, grabbing the tie I wore, struggling to lift himself from his wheelchair, as my eyes were wide to realize that something soft had landed on my lips.

It did not take me long to realize that Emil Nekola was kissing me...

I felt a jolt of mixed feelings burst inside me with slight anger, clear shock, and a complete explosion of happiness. These feelings caused my eyes to stay wide open, as I could not even blink. I began to warm up to the kiss, gently moving my lips against his, as the kiss turned to an even more passionate one.

Emil's eyes were closed shut, as my eyelids drooped from my wide-eyed expression, as I decided to do the same, and the both of us still, continued to kiss in this public restaurant.

Eventually, we both let go, as I was panting heavily, with Emil crashing back onto his wheelchair, and a proud grin on his face. I covered my mouth in shock, with Emil letting out a laugh to see that his face was a bright red. 

"That's the nice way of shutting people up, Michele," he replied as I slouched, nodding, and staring at him, which made me feel somewhat of a stalker, even though I was right in front of him. 

"Michele Cripsino, I would rather stay in the past with you than to go to a future that is without you. I'm crazy in love with you, I guess I'm so crazy I took 5 bullets for you," Emil said, causing my face to go red, as I nodded in agreement.

"Michele? Why are you crying?"

I did not even notice that there were tears falling down my face, and to imagine how embarrassing it would be to see a grown man cry... "I didn't know," I replied, and let out a smile as he nodded. "I guess they're tears of joy, Emil. After what you said, I actually felt like someone," I said as Emil banged his fist onto the table, causing some of the things to shake.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed as I nodded, to see that he had a somewhat mad look on his face. "You're an amazing person that traveled through time twice, that joined the military's front lines, making you one of the best, and to think just now you felt like someone?!" Emil exclaimed as I let out a gasp, slowly nodding as he sighed. "Well, you should recognize that now. As a historical figure, you really need to see at least a little pride in yourself..."

Throughout that night, it was quite peaceful. Not listening to loud gunfire all the time, not every square inch would be covered in blood, and most of all, the one I love would be by my side for the rest of my life.

I could have never asked for more, because I got what I wanted, which was a serenade for two with Emil Nekola...


	10. Theme of King JJ

It was finally the day, the day I was reaching for my entire life, being coronated as the king of Europe. I never thought this would never happen to me, but it did. My parents are very proud of this happening to me, and I never thought that this would be in my life.

I know I was going to do a good job as king of all of Europe, as I stood in the midst of a tall palace, as I was standing in front of the throne, as I stood there with a high priest, and many families of royal blood, with wonderful dresses and dashing tuxedoes.

I stood there with a staff and a ball in my hand that I had no idea what was called, but I did not bother to care, because I was to be king! I felt proud of myself, that I would finally be king, I would finally be king! 

I spotted a woman in the crowd, who wore a bright blue dress, and her silky black hair was in a crown braid over her head, surroundings a small bun, with a red rose in her bun, as she wore silk baby blue gloves, with fair skin as she wore red lip stick.

She gave me a smile on her face, that could almost make my heart swell as I returned a wink, with her letting out a giggle, with her glove going over her mouth, as she let out a giggle.

Suddenly, I remembered I had to take an oath at this moment, so I had to shake off my thoughts of this mysterious girl as I began to recite the oath.

But I swear, as long as I am king, I will find out who you are...

***

At the end of the coronation, it was the banquet which was filled with many lively music playing with many people dancing on the dance floor, laughing heartily and guzzling sips of wine.

I ducked all of the people that I have people were being introduced to me. I just needed to find that girl. I did not want this to turn into some Cinderella story, where I would have to wait for her glass slipper just to see her again.

"Ah! There's the man of the hour!" I heard a hearty voice exclaim as I sighed, shaking my head.

"S-Sir I need to head somewhere. Like they say, first day in business!" I exclaimed as I shrugged to see that the man, with many medals over his chest, and had a beard over his face shook his head and frowned. 

"I would just like you to see a person highly respected in royalty," he said as I turned to see his daughter, the beautiful mystery girl I have been drooling about since coronation. She gave me a soft smile as my heard began to beat faster as I laughed, holding out my hand to her, bowing. "She is the princess of Spain, Isabella Yang."

My eyes were wide in shock. Yang? Seems suspicious. Yang did not seem to be a Spanish last name, as she shook hands with me, giving me a curtsy. "Hello, King Leroy," she said, as I noticed that she did have a Spanish accent as I relaxed a little. 

"You can call me King JJ!" I exclaimed as she let out a giggle, with her escort leaving her, and our hands still attached to each other as I kissed her gloved hand. "Now, would you like to dance with me?" I asked as she seemed shocked, nodding with a slight blush on her face, as we followed into the dance floor. 

The soft music began to play as we were in the center of the dance floor, since I was the king. Isabella looked around nervously, as her hand was shaking in mine. The people around us were already dancing swiftly to the music, while Isabella seemed to be struggling to even move her feet.

I let out a soft chuckle. "Did you forget how to dance, Princess Isabella?" I asked her as she nodded, as I put my second hand on her waist, and placed hers on my shoulders. "I'll teach you again," I said as I began to move my feet, which were constantly crushed by her toes, as I had no urge to keep on going. Nonetheless, I knew that I had fell for her with love at first sight, as I just gave her a painful smile.

"Oops! Sorry I am not at all good at this," she admitted as the two of us stopped dancing, as we just stood in the center of the dance floor, as she held my hand. "Can we maybe, meet at the balcony?" She asked as I gave her a polite smile, preventing myself from grinning widely, giving her a nod, as I led her out of the dance floor, and onto the balcony where she gazed at the sight in wonder.

"I'm so glad I get to see this every day now. Not to mention, I'm king!" I exclaimed as she looked at me with a smile on her face, nodding in agreement. I held her hand a second time, kissing her gloved hand again. "There is one sight I am not sure I will see again or not. That is you, Princess Isabella. Will you be visiting often?" I asked her as she let out a gasp, only letting out a small nod. 

"Yes," she said with a smile on her face as I sighed in relief, letting go of her hand as I chuckled a little. "I will be more than glad to see you. In fact, I will be here tomorrow," Isabella said as I nodded, with the both of us gazing at the stars of the night.

"You know, you are quite a beautiful princess," I said as she gave me a smile that could warm up all of Russia, as she scooted closer to me. 

"You are very dashing and handsome, King JJ," she responded as I gave her a smirk, causing her to giggle as I linked my arms with her.

"Well, would you like to be a queen one day, Princess Isabella?" I asked her as she looked at me with wide eyes to see a fainted blush on her cheeks. She gave me a smile, and nodded with the most precious laugh escaping her lips. 

"Of course!" She exclaimed as I pulled my face closer to hers, an inch close to our lips touching.

"Would you like to be my queen someday?" I asked as she was silent. She soon noticed the distance of our faces, and shrugged her shoulder.

"We just met, King JJ," she whispered as I quickly backed away from her, and laughed out of embarrassment, scratching the back of my neck.

"Of course! Haha!" I exclaimed as I knew I looked like an idiot at this moment in front of such a beautiful woman in front of me. She folded her hands, walking closer to me with her eyes filled with a serious look.

"However, the answer to that is yes. I would love to be your queen someday," she responded as my eyes were wide and my jaw dropped to the floor. I immediately gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her. She looked at me with the same shocked expression as me, as I gave her a smile.

"That's awfully kind of you to say," I said as for once, I felt flustered. I never felt flustered in front of any kind of person. Yet, I was so in love with Princess Isabella. "Wh-Why don't you stay with me in the palace?" I asked as she was reluctant, and shook her head, and nodding, then shaking her head again.

"King JJ, I must be honest with you," she said and lifted up her skirt, as I quickly closed my eyes, knowing I should not violate a princess that way, before realizing, that she had a gun strapped to her thigh. "I am no princess. I am a spy, from, China."

I gasped as she took out her gun, as I had the urge to yell 'guards' before she tossed her gun off the balcony, as it landed in the fountain. My eyes were wide as I began to shake in fear. Yet, I was somewhat relieved when I saw her toss the gun away. 

"I don't want to be part of it anymore! I want to be a queen, I want to know what it's like to be a princess. Instantly, I fell in love with you, King JJ!" She exclaimed, taking out the rose from her hair for it to be a headpiece, as she tossed that off the balcony as well. 

I was shocked to the point I might faint. Even so, I was still in love with her, even if she said she was a spy, because right now, she was spilling her heart out just to prove that she loved me, and I admired that.

I stopped her before she took off her gloves, as I held her hands, walking closer to her, and kissed her on the lips passionately. It seemed to be the perfect scene for the kiss, almost as if it was a movie, a movie where I am the prince, and she is a princess.

I was so in love with her, that nothing could measure my love for her. I broke away from the kiss and she looked at me with tears in her eyes, I caressed her cheek gently, wiping her tears away. "Don't cry, my beautiful princess," I said as I pulled her into a hug. 

"Thank you, King JJ..."

"And thank you, Princess Isabella."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on Ao3 so sorry if it's kinda bad but I came up with the idea somehow but thank you for reading this!


End file.
